VISIONES
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Amaba a Jasper y aunque alguna vez lo dudo sabe que su vida no hubiera sido la misma sin él. Por eso no cambia nada a pesar de las dudas, el dolor y el sufrimiento. Un regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado) para mi amiga Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock. Te quiero. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado. No lo olvide.


**VISIONES**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia. Para mi amiga Setsuna Halliwell Whitclock. Un muy atrasado regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

La primera vez que lo había visto había sido cuando apenas tenía 5 años. En realidad quizás solo era la primera vez que lo recordaba. Podía apostar a que quizás lo había visto antes. Era su ángel personal. Un hombre rubio de piel tan blanca como el alabastro y ojos rojos. La asustaban, por supuesto. Pero había algo especial la inmensa mirada que reflejaba tristeza y sufrimiento.

La siguiente vez que recuerda haberlo visto con total claridad era con ojos dorados y ella riendo.

La asustaba porque se veía feliz a su lado, y aunque ella era blanca no lo era tanto como parecer un auténtico fantasma. Eso y el hecho que parecía muy feliz al lado de seis desconocidos con piel tan similar e iguales ojos dorados. Parecían una familia pero no la suya. Y sus ropas eran algo ¿Extrañas? Una mujer jamás usaba pantalones ni ropa tan pegada. Era algo inadmisible y hasta vulgar. Sin embargo esa ropa parecía realmente cómoda y ellos parecían muy felices.

¿Dónde estaban Cynthia y sus padres? A sus ocho años eso realmente asustaba.

La siguiente vez que recuerda haberlo visto él estaba asustado. Realmente preocupado con una sensación de ansiedad como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

Otros recuerdos sueltos que tiene de él es uno paseando ambos, al claro de la luna y corriendo a una velocidad impresionante. Y otro más cuando él le da una sonrisa bastante dulce. Es único. Cuando ve esa mirada de amor y ternura que le dedica. Eso debe ser el amor porque aunque no lo conoce ha visto esa mirada en la señora Stone y su marido así como en sus padres. Eso parece ser el amor y una sonrisa tonta aparece en sus labios.

Hoy que ha cumplido trece años ha amanecido llorando. Ha visto cómo sus padres la han llevado al psiquiátrico. Ha visto como la tratan. La hieren y la lastiman. Pero absolutamente nada de su dolor se compara al de su ángel de ojos rojos.

Hay una mujer. Quisiera poder matarla con sus manos. Con el tiempo ha aprendido a leer sus labios es María. Ella lo obliga a matar y casi puede sentir su dolor. Su necesidad de sangre. Sabe que él la espera. Él la necesita.

Con el tiempo y aunque no entiende mucho es capaz de comprender que pronto dejara a su familia. Ha escuchado conversaciones sobre vampiros. Y esa idea ha tomado forma en su mente. Él, su Jasper y ella serán uno de ellos. Ya no le teme al sufrimiento del psiquiátrico. Incluso lo espera con ansias. No teme perder a su familia, pues sabe que los extraños que ha visto se convertirán en su familia. Aún no sabe cómo. Pero lo serán. Quiere acabar con el sufrimiento de Jasper. Ha entendido que él se siente como un monstruo. Un demonio sin corazón.

Ella sabe que aunque con el resto del mundo sea así. No con ella. A ella la hace muy feliz. Quiere alejarse de Biloxi, Mississippi. Por lo que ha entendido debe dirigirse a lugares fríos, donde no haya sol. Allí están ellos. En un lugar así debe encontrarlo. Ha encontrado ese patrón debido a todas sus visiones. Y Biloxi es demasiado soleado.

A sus quince, casi dieciséis años ha entendido que el momento de ir al psiquiátrico ha llegado. Ha escuchado un par de noches antes a sus padres acerca de la vergüenza que les ha hecho pasar. Y que para ellos eso es insostenible. El colmo ha sido rechazar a Stevenson el niño mimado del pueblo. Pero no le asusta. Sabe que el tiempo debe cumplirse y que tiene que pasar para estar al lado de Jasper.

Ha visto a James sabe que la está acechando. No le teme algo le dice que no le hará daño. Es un cazador. Sabe que hasta que no pierda la razón la transformara. Solo espera tener la fuerza suficiente para no olvidar a su Jasper y a su familia.

Le ha pedido a su nana irónicamente llamada María que la acompañe a visitar un lugar. Visitará su tumba. O al menos el lugar en el que estará. Le duele saber que una vez que entre en el psiquiátrico su familia la olvidara. Le ha pedido que la peine por una última vez. Extrañara su cabello largo y recogido. Pues en cuanto entre al psiquiátrico lo cortaran muy pequeño.

Ha pasado el día anterior jugando con Cynthia. Quiere conservar el recuerdo de la cara sonriente de su hermana.

Un sentimiento de miedo y alegría en una extraña combinación se ha apoderado de su cuerpo. El miedo de saber que le pasara. Pero la alegría de que todo pasa como debe y que cada vez está más cerca de Jasper.

Una última visión le ha mostrado donde encontrar a Jasper. Estará en una cafetería en Philadelphia. Conoce el lugar. Sus padres la llevaron apenas en verano a ese lugar. Lo ha visto entrar y acercarse a ella.

 **-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo**

 **-Lo siento, señorita.**

Esas palabras son las únicas que necesita para ser lo suficientemente fuerte para subir por propia voluntad al coche donde la llevaran al psiquiátrico.

Y aunque esta asustada, no puede evitar sonreír durante todo el trayecto, ni siquiera cuando se despide de sus padres y asegura haberles perdonado por lo que harán. Jasper la espera. Y aunque le duele un poco admitirlo lo hace frente a sus padres confesándoles bajito:

-Iba a ser feliz con Stevenson. Él me quería, lo sé. Lo he visto. Pero yo amo a Jasper. Lo he esperado durante tanto tiempo que ahora que estoy más cerca de estar con él y con mi familia no puedo renunciar.

Jasper me necesita. Tanto como yo a él y a la familia que formaremos. No puedo esperar a que Esme me abrace y me diga que todo estará bien. Ni tampoco a que el oso y Edward jueguen conmigo o a ir de compras con Rose y Bella.

Su madre ha llorado. Es lógico, piensa que es la diatriba de su locura. Sin embargo es feliz. Lo hizo porque no quería que sus padres sintieran culpa. A pesar de todo los ama y desea que sean felices. Ella ha quitado el listón de su cabello.

-Para Cynthia. –Les dice.

Sus padres no articulan palabra alguna. No han podido pues el cochero se ha detenido y anunciado que han llegado al lugar. Toma a sus padres entre ambas manos. Va feliz. La visión y conocer el lugar donde el estará la hace muy feliz.

Agradece a su padre por haberla puesto en ese lugar. Por llevarla a conocer a donde lo encontrara.

… **.**

Poco a poco los recuerdos se borran. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que está en ese frio he inhóspito lugar. Ya le es imposible recordar la cara de Cinthya. La de sus padres. Lo único que evita que caiga al borde de la locura es el. Su Jasper. Su ángel personal. ¿Por qué no la busca? Tiene miedo. Una vez más la tarde se aleja y el cielo se tiñe de gris. La noche ha aparecido, tan infinita y tan obscura que parece que llena de fantasmas. Sentada en la celda de su habitación el miedo la ha inundado. Ve a su Jasper sonriéndole y sabe que es el momento y aunque ya no sabe si son visiones o alucinación abraza a la muerte como una vieja compañera. Siente el frio bajo sus pies. El camisón del hospital apenas si la cubre. Por un momento piensa que debió aceptar la propuesta de sus padres que hacía un año habían ido a visitarla. Mark, el cochero y su nana María le hablaron de lo mucho que sus padres la extrañan y como Cynthia la necesita. Y aunque sabe que hubiese podido aceptar la situación, saber que Jasper la espera y la necesita la hicieron no claudicar en su decisión.

En brazos de James todo parece haber perdido sentido. Siente como la ha llevado en medio del bosque. Los colmillos de él se han hincado en su cuello. Le ha hablado acerca de pasar una vida juntos. Algo sobre su tua cantante. Pero en lo único que ella puede pensar es en Jasper y en cómo salir huyendo del lugar.

Después de tres días de larga tortura y de sentir como el fuego recorre sus venas ha terminado el proceso de transformación. Da gracias a su fuerza como nuevo vampiro y su más básico instinto. Huye de James y del lugar en busca de Jasper.

No ha probado la sangre humana en dos años. Bebe sangre de animales. Y aunque algunas veces ha querido buscar a los Cullen se ha resistido pues ella no llegara con ellos hasta que Jasper esté a su lado.

Ha sido un movimiento totalmente inconsciente. La lluvia en forma de tormenta ha llegado a Philadelphia. Presiente que hoy será el día por lo que entra en la cafetería del lugar y toma asiento en la barra. Y lo ve. Entra como si al igual que muchos buscara refugio de la lluvia.

Con pasos gráciles, como bailarina se ha acercado a él.

 **-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo** –dice en tono mesurado

 **-Lo siento, señorita.** –Ha respondido él, al tiempo que se inclinaba a ella como buen caballero sureño.

Y así, sin más de toman de las manos. Sabe que todo estará bien, pues él está ahora a su lado. No recuerda francamente nada de su pasado o quien fue antes. Pero eso ahora no importa. Su Jasper está allí, con y para ella. No lo dejara, pues ahora que lo ha encontrado siente que todo está bien. Todo tiene sentido y saldrá adelante.

No sabe que decir. Ha visto la mirada de todos en el lugar, pues han salido en medio del torrente lluvioso. Y aunque afuera todo es gris para ella todo tiene color, pues bien han valido la pena sus dudas y sus sufrimientos si estará con él. Con su Jasper. Su ángel personal. Ahora pueden buscar juntos a su familia. Pero por ahora lo único que quiere es caminar a su lado y dejar el tiempo pasar. Al final tienen toda la eternidad para estar juntos. Para ser ellos.

* * *

Esto fue un regalo muy atrasado de cumpleaños y porque esto era lo que te quería decir ese día que hablamos por teléfono. Claro que se vale tener dudas y no necesitar a alguien. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de querer y amar a la persona. No es el amor en la medida que antes. Cambia y madura con el tiempo. No dejas de amar solo cambia la manera de hacerlo.

 **PIES PARA QUE LOS QUIERO, SI TENGO ALAS DE IMAGINACIÓN Y PUEDO VOLAR**

 **Dejen su review**

 **Hasta el próximo.**

 **Besos a todos**

 **Serena Princesita Hale**


End file.
